¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tenten!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡9 de Marzo! ¡El cumpleaños de Tenten! La kunoichi sale a una importante misión, pero siente como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. ¿Qué es lo que sucede a su alrededor? Entren y lean One-shot .


_¡Uff! ¡Hace años que estaba esperando por el cumpleaños de Tenten! (Desde mi equivocación de la vez pasada ¬¬).  
_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad…ah…como que ya me cansé de escribir esto en cada fanfic. ¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Es de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__! ¡¿Están felices?_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden. ¿En dónde? Donde prefieran.

8. ¿Comedia? Pues a ver que sale.

_¡Adelante!_

**

* * *

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tenten!**

¿Quién lo diría? Nuestra ya no tan pequeña Tenten cumplía sus dieciocho años. La libertad de poder ser todo un adulto, ¿verdad?

-o-o-o-

Tenten se había levantado temprano para lograr entrenar antes de salir a la misión que la Godaime Hokage le tenía preparada. Sabía que era su cumpleaños, pero hace años que no lo celebraba.

El día estaba sumamente húmedo, con posibilidades de lluvia y un intenso aire helado que podría enfriar a cualquiera. A la kunoichi no le importó en absoluto. Para ella su principal regla era: Cumple tu misión a cualquier costo. Bueno, tal vez no sólo se le aplicaba a ella, sino también a los demás ninjas.

Se colocó un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga junto con una capa para protegerse del frío.

Después de su entrenamiento, se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. En su corto camino, se topó con un rubio sonriente que la saludaba alegremente.

-¡Hola Tenten! –exclamaba Naruto.

-Buenos días Naruto –respondió la castaña.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

-Tsunade dijo que tenía una misión para mí, así que me dirijo para con ella.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Nos vemos luego Tenten –respondió el Uzumaki mientras se alejaba.

Ninguna felicitación, Tenten lo sabía a la perfección. Nunca le había dicho a nadie cuando era su cumpleaños, era algo que la tenía sin cuidado, ella hizo muchas fiestas sorpresas en compañía de sus amigos. Le agradaba la idea de una fiesta, comer pastel y estar con sus camaradas. ¡No! La misión era lo que en verdad importaba, no debía pensar en cosas como esas en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-o-o-o-

-Buenos días Hokage-sama –saludó Tenten haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Tenten –respondió la señora rubia-. Que bueno que llegas, tengo lista tu misión desde hace un par de horas, no será ningún problema para una kunoichi como tú, así que la realizarás sola.

-De acuerdo, ¿de qué se trata?

-Necesito que me traigas un pequeño mapa que encontrarás en el pueblo más próximo a Konoha. Te lo dará un ANBU de la villa, así que te resultará algo fácil.

-Está bien, me retiro Hokage-sama.

Tenten abrió la puerta después de hacer otra reverencia, pero antes de partir algo la detuvo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tenten –dijo la Godaime.

-Oh… -la castaña no sabía que responder-. Gracias, regreso después.

La rubia sonrió de lado. Pero la kunoichi no estuvo sola durante ese tiempo.

_-Mhm…con que hoy es cumpleaños de Tenten, no lo sabía. Tengo que avisarles a los demás. ¡De veras!_

-o-o-o-

-¿Estás completamente seguro Naruto? –preguntó una peli-rosa incrédula.

-Totalmente Sakura-chan, la vieja Tsunade se lo dijo antes de que saliera de su oficina.

-¿Y qué era precisamente lo que estabas haciendo afuera de su oficina? –preguntó un oji-perla algo enfadado.

-Esto es demasiado problemático, no sabemos a donde fue Tenten –comentó un Nara con cara de desgano.

-Podemos alcanzarla, saldrá en unos minutos mientras arregla las cosas que se llevará –respondió el Uzumaki.

-¿Y qué hacemos en "unos minutos"? –preguntó un chico con unas marcas moradas en la cara y un gran perro blanco a su lado.

-Es nuestra compañera de equipo y además nuestra amiga –dijo un chico con traje verde-. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

-Pero si no le dijo a nadie cuando era su cumpleaños, tal vez no quería que lo supiéramos –opinó la Haruno.

-Tal vez –respondió Shikamaru-. Pero Lee tiene razón, Tenten nos ha ayudado en muchas cosas y esta es la forma de "devolverle el favor", por así decirlo.

-Shikamaru tiene razón –lo apoyó Lee-. El primo del cuñado del sobrino de mi tía siempre dice que es bueno tener en el corazón a nuestros amigos.

Todos miraron al chico con cara cuadrada.

-¿El…primo…del sobrino…de su tía? –se preguntaba Naruto haciendo cálculos en su cerebro.

-No –lo corrigió Lee-. Es el primo del cuñado del sobrino de mi tía.

-¿Qué? –preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

-Olvida eso Naruto –dijo Sakura-. Si queremos alcanzar a Tenten, nos tenemos que dar prisa.

-Pero…una fiesta no sería nada sin un pastel –comentó el Hyuuga.

-¡¿Y pretendes preparar un pastel en menos de cinco minutos? –exclamó la peli-rosa.

-No creo que haya problema –aclaró el Inuzuka-. Tenemos a Akamaru. Él puede seguir a Tenten mientras nosotros preparamos lo que necesitamos.

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-¡Bien Akamaru! ¡Cuento contigo!

-¡Ruaf! –el perro ladró mientras salía corriendo en busca de la castaña.

-o-o-o-

-¡Idiota! ¡No sé por qué siempre permitimos que nos ayudes en la cocina! –exclamó una Sakura furiosa al desastre que había hecho su compañero de equipo.

-¡Uyy! ¡Ni que hubiera cometido un asesinato Sakura-chan! ¡De veras! Además -continuó el rubio-, son las diez de la mañana, todavía es muy temprano, yo debería estar dormido a estas horas, pero un maldito pajarraco llegó a picotear a mi ventana, y para colmo, cuando quise espantarlo, me cagó encima y tuve que tomar un baño -_-

-Oye… -murmuraba Lee al oji-perla-. Si Naruto cree que es temprano a las diez de la mañana, y nosotros nos levantamos a las seis…¿qué se supone que pensaría?

-Supongo que diría que todavía es de madrugada –respondió el Hyuuga con una risa burlona.

Los shinobis se apresuraron lo más que pudieron en preparar un pastel digno de llevar a dar un paseo por toda la aldea.

-No entiendo estas instrucciones –dijo Naruto tratando de leer un papel-. Esto está en otro idioma, ¿cómo se supone que lo descifraremos?

Después de que su cerebro carburara lo suficiente como para dar una respuesta, se dirigió al Nara.

-¡Oi! ¡Shikamaru! Tú eres el genio, trata de leer esto.

-¡Tarado soperútano! –gritó el aludido-. Lo estás leyendo al revés.

-Oh, ya lo sabía –respondió el rubio volteando la hoja.

-o-o-o-

-Está haciendo mucho aire –comentaba Tenten en voz baja mientras saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles recibiendo el frío viento de lleno en su cara y secando sus castaños ojos-. Debí traer una capa extra –dijo cuando se cubría el rostro con una prenda que yacía delicadamente sobre sus hombros-. ¿Cómo habrá sabido Tsunade-sama que hoy era mi cumpleaños…?

-o-o-o-

-¡Kiba! –gritó Sakura aún más fuerte-. ¡Eres peor que Naruto en la cocina!

-Bueno…creo que esto no fue más horrible de la vez en que asé un pudding y rellené el pavo con pasas…

-Oh…por…Kami –comentaba Lee por lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Naruto-. Podemos llevar el pastel...

-No me digas –intervino Shikamaru-. Lo llevaremos cargando entre todos para evitar que le pase algo.

-O_O. Shikamaru…¿acaso la mitad de mi cerebro se fue a vivir contigo? ¿O viceversa?

-No…¬¬…sólo lo adiviné porque tus ideas son taaaaan grandes.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡De veras!

-o-o-o-

-Hace ya unos minutos que siento como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo –murmuraba Tenten mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás-. No veo a nadie…pero si quisiera hacerme algo ya lo hubiera hecho…tal vez sólo estoy alucinando.

Cuando de nuevo dirigió su mirada al frente, la castaña se estrelló torpemente contra un árbol, haciendo que su nariz sangrara ligeramente.

-¿A qué horas salió ese árbol? –se preguntó sobándose la cara-. Porquería inútil –le dijo mientras lo pateaba y se golpeaba-. ¡Maldito árbol! ¡Sólo por el hecho de que nos proporcionas oxígeno no te haré nada! –y reanudó su camino para cumplir con su misión.

-o-o-o-

-¿Les cuento algo? –preguntaba Naruto.

-No –recibió como respuesta por parte de todos.

-Entonces se los cuento. Ayer estaba recostado en la noche en mi cama y veía las hermosas estrellas que cubrían el gran cielo oscuro y me pregunté: "¿A dónde rayos se fue el techo?". Y al final descubrí que todo había sido un horrible sueño.

-Yo lo mato –comentó el Hyuuga con un gran tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Cálmate Neji –dijo Lee-. Naruto-kun siempre es así.

-Sólo me calmaré cuando lo diseque y lo ponga en mi sala de trofeos.

-Naruto no es un animal –opinó el Nara-. Aunque en este caso podríamos hacer una excepción.

-Creo que me aborreguééééé en ese sueño –dijo el Uzumaki haciendo un sonido de oveja.

-Sí –aclaró Shikamaru-. Definitivamente podemos hacer una excepción en este caso.

-Oigan –decía Sakura buscando algo por todos lados-. ¿Han visto mi bandana protectora? Juraría que la había dejado en aquella silla –indicó hacia donde estaba sentado Kiba, viendo un cordón rojo colgando del asiento-. Kiba…¿podrías quitar tu inmensidad de mi bandana?

El Inuzuka se levantó y le entregó el objeto a la peli-rosa.

-Lo siento Sakura, no la había visto –dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Neee…puedes quedártela. Tengo muchas más.

-o-o-o-

-Estoy cansada…¿por qué tenía que haber una montaña a mitad del camino? –se preguntaba una kunoichi mirando la cima-. Vamos Tenten, tú puedes, sólo sube esto, llegarás al otro extremo, te encontrarás con el ANBU y terminarás tu misión para regresar a Konoha.

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué haces en esa esquina, Naruto-kun? –preguntó el del traje verde.

-Sakura-chan me dijo que no me acercara al pastel. Me amenazó con un látigo T_T

-Unos detalles más por acá y…¡listo! -exclamó Sakura cuando terminó de colocar las velitas-. ¡Es hora de irnos!

-Akamaru no está tan lejos de aquí –aclaró el Inuzuka-. Pero hay que darnos prisa.

-o-o-o-

-Odio las rocas –dijo una Tenten cansada y raspada-. Vamos…ya falta poco…

-o-o-o-

-Allí está –comentó el Hyuuga desde otro extremo con sus demás compañeros con un pastel de fresa por un lado.

A Tenten le costaba trabajo subir la colina empinada, ya que casi todo el terreno estaba liso y no habían las suficientes rocas en las cuales apoyarse.

Los shinobis y un perro se movieron rápidamente hacia unos arbustos.

La castaña logró colocarse en un terreno sólido y miró a su alrededor.

-Bueno…el día está normal…hay muchas nubes, está muy sólo…los arbustos se mueven. Un momento…¡¿los arbustos se mueven?

Tenten lanzó varios kunais hacia esa dirección haciendo que un ninja saliera de su escondite.

-¡¿Neji? –exclamó la castaña desde arriba-. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

El Hyuuga subió lo más rápido que pudo.

-Por fin te encuentro Tenten, Tsunade… -dijo inventando una excusa-. Me pidió que te acompañara para que no fueras a tener problemas.

-Pero si ella misma había dicho que sería algo muy fácil.

-Ya lo sé –mintió-. Como lo estabas haciendo bien, permanecía oculto.

-Con razón sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo –respondió ella sonriendo.

-Termina tu misión, yo esperaré abajo.

-De acuerdo –dijo mientras bajaba por el otro extremo de la montaña.

Neji bajó arrastrándose por la colina mientras se topaba con sus amigos.

-Tenten no tardará en volver, no será tan difícil esperarla allá arriba.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

Pero justo antes de que subieran, unos pequeños temblores se presentaron en la zona y varios pedazos de roca y tierra descendían por el lugar.

-Tengo una filosofía –dijo Naruto-. Si la montaña viene a ti…¡corre! ¡Porque es un derrumbe!

Los ninjas se alejaron del lugar y una vez que todo había pasado, subieron a la punta esperando por Tenten. Cuando dos chongos castaños se asomaron, estuvieron listos para gritar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tenten!

Cuando la kunoichi estuvo completamente de pie, admiraba a sus amigos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ustedes…¿cómo supieron que hoy…?

Todos miraron a Naruto.

-Jejeje, lo siento –dijo éste con una mano en la nuca-. No pude evitar oír a Tsunade cuando estaba hablando contigo en su oficina.

-Y por cierto –continuó Neji-. La Hokage no me mandó para ayudarte, es más, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de misión tenías.

La kunoichi sonrió dulcemente mientras soplaba las cuatro velitas que aún quedaban encendidas y daba una gran mordida embarrándose todo el rostro.

-Muchas gracias –dijo mientras regresaban a Konoha y terminaban de celebrar en la casa de la festejada.

-o-o-o-

Tenten nunca había tenido un cumpleaños como aquel, pero bien sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de los que verdaderamente eran sus amigos en todo momento y jamás lo olvidaría.

_-Se los agradezco mucho… -_terminaba diciendo mientras el reloj daba las doce iniciando un nuevo día.

_

* * *

Oh por Dios, es mi primer fic donde no intervienen los shinobis de la Arena…snif…snif…es algo triste. Pero bueno, volví a terminar este one-shot demasiado tarde U_U. Aún así sigue siendo el cumpleaños de Tenten. Válgame, necesito hacerme un espacio para poder escribir más seguido o si no moriré. X_X ¡Odio la tarea!_

_Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Yo me voy, que tengo sueño -_-_

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
